


Day 29: The Man in The Mirror

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Ring Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: “No peeking. You can’t turn around until I say so, okay? And no touching yourself. This,” Louis pressed a palm against Harry’s crotch, “is mine.” Harry nodded mutely, narrowing his eyes at Louis as he tried to work out just what his husband was up to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful art in this was drawn by prettytruthandlies on tumblr. HUGE HUGE thanks to her for it as it is amazing and wonderful and I am so incredibly honoured, thank you Jess xxx

Saturday dawned bright and early. It was so close to the end of the challenge, so close to not having to have sex every damn day. Don’t get Harry wrong, the sex had been mostly, all, amazing, but it still became unspontaneous, almost a chore, and he couldn’t wait till he didn’t  _ have _ to have sex with Louis so that he could have amazing, spontaneous, incredible sex with Louis at every opportunity imaginable. 

The kids woke early, their screaming voices echoing through the house before Harry was ready for it. Louis slept on, oblivious. Harry quickly shucked his covers, wanting to let his boy sleep which meant getting to the kids before they did the seemingly impossible and woke their deeply asleep father.

Mornings like this called for a trick Harry's mum had used on him and Gemma when they were kids. Saturday morning TV, a strategically placed box of jaffa cakes in a kid-accessible cupboard, and Harry turning a blind eye. After getting the kids downstairs, wrapped in blankets and still sleepy eyed, but pretending otherwise, he strategically ‘went to the loo’ which really meant standing in the hall as he listened to Izzy rummage in the cupboards and persuade her innocent brother that they could get away with the jaffa cake theft. As soon as the deed was done, kids settled on the sofa with their contraband and cartoons, Harry filled two cups of coffee and within five minutes was crawling back under the covers, snuggling up to the furnace that was his husband.

“Mmmm, is that coffee I smell?” Louis’ voice was rough with sleep and tempted Harry to get today’s sexcapades out of the way early doors. He was just considering the relative merits of Louis in his arse versus a twenty-minute nap when Georgie barrelled through the bedroom door, crying about his sister hogging the jaffa cakes. Harry sighed. He was sure he and Gemma had been better at letting the jaffa cake trick give their parents a lie in.

Two hours later the entire family was washed, dressed, breakfasted and wrapped in coats, ready to head out the front door. Louis had suggested they go to one of those places where you paint your own pottery for an exorbitant amount of money, and then have a walk in the woods with the dog. The whole family painting mugs would possibly require a new mortgage, but as soon as he voiced it in front of Izzy and Georgie it was a done deal.

By half one the whole family were covered in paint, Georgie had cried three times and Izzy twice, and they had left their resultant masterpieces to be fired in the kiln (the leaving being the cause of many of the tears). Louis had eventually had to bribe Georgie to let the girl running the store keep his mug with the promise of ice cream, even though it was fifteen degrees outside if they were lucky, grey clouds threatening on the horizon.

Throughout their walk, bathtime, dinner and bedtime stories Louis became progressively more antsy, refusing to answer questions as to why. Instead, he just gave Harry knowing and slightly nervous smiles. By the time the kids were settled Harry was honestly exhausted, done in from a full day of family bonding, autumnal air and Louis being a generally confusing pain in the rear end. All he wanted to do was settle on the sofa with a large glass of tesco finest pinot gris, Gilmore Girls on netflix and a pack of hobnobs. 

Obviously the stupid challenge had other plans for the. Damn the whole thing to hell and back, they were nearly done and maybe Harry could just beg out, one day on day twenty nine didn’t mean they failed, right? He was just about to curl up on the sofa with wine, sex be damned, when Louis came downstairs from god knows where looking like sin with a determined look on his face.

“Come on baby, I’ve got plans for you.” His husband’s voice was so seductive that Harry almost felt his cock twitch in interest despite his reservations, and it was just enough to make him abandon the wine and give into the whole affair.

Louis led Harry through to the bedroom, joking that maybe they should whip out the blindfold again for his big reveal. Harry wasn’t even sure what was left to try, let alone be able to get his head around how Louis was acting. He’d been on edge for hours now, getting worse about half an hour earlier. He was chattier than normal, more squirmy too. His cock was half hard in his trackies and Harry suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off it. They hadn’t discussed what to do today for their challenge, Louis had said they could be spontaneous, but from Louis’ slight blush and over the top energy he clearly had planned something all along.

“You sit here, love” Louis ordered, pushing Harry into a seat he had placed just beside a mirror. It faced away from the bed, but the angle of the mirror allowed Harry to see the bedroom behind him, crisply made bed front and centre. 

“No peeking. You can’t turn around until I say so, okay? And no touching yourself, this,” Louis pressed a palm against Harry’s crotch, “is mine.” Harry nodded mutely, narrowing his eyes at Louis as he tried to work out just what his husband was up to. 

“Words, Haz” Louis prompted, causing Harry to scowl before he acquiesced and muttered that he understood.

Louis grinned, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before he went out of Harry’s eye line. It wasn’t long before he appeared in the mirror, smirk in place as he pressed play on his phone. Soft music started to play, nothing Harry really recognised. It wasn’t music to strip to, but Louis moved sensuously all the same. First came his t-shirt, teasingly lifted and dropped to expose his tanned skin. Harry wanted to lick, touch, stroke, bite... instead he could only watch through a mirror. 

The t-shirt was tossed to the side carelessly, forgotten as Louis teased his own nipples. He ran his fingers over every mark Harry had left on him over the past few days, pushing into the fresher bruises and hissing slightly as he did so. Harry felt his cock filling, pressing against the zip of his jeans. He wanted to touch himself, needed the relief of at least undoing his trousers, but he wasn’t sure of that would break Louis’ rules, and he wasn’t about to risk the fact Louis might stop and he might not know what was happening tonight. 

Louis’ fingers trailed lower, teasing over the trail of hair that ran down to the waistband of his joggers. He pushed the band down an inch, revealing the soft dark hair that Harry loved to bury his nose in so much. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Louis’ voice was husky and deeper than normal. Harry was glad he wasn’t the only one who was affected by his little show.

“Can’t wait,” Harry had to swallow hard before he spoke, his mouth dry with want. 

Louis turned, his lean muscular back turned to Harry. How his body could still have this effect on Harry was a mystery. After years of marriage, after this month of sex overload, how could he still want to lick every inch of the man in front of him? How did he still need to worship his body for hours? Louis gave him an answer to that question when he pulled his trousers down over his arse. Fuck, that arse. It was going to literally be the death of Harry one day, he swore. The ‘H’ tattooed on the right cheek made Harry smile, it always did. He rubbed over where he knew the matching initial on his thigh to be, whispering ‘mine’ as he watched his beautiful husband strip.

Harry hissed out his breath as Louis bent over the bed once his trackies were kicked aside. There, nestled between Louis’ pert cheeks, was the end of something that looked suspiciously like anal beads. They’d talked about them before, even looked at a few sets in a sex shop once, but had never actually gone through with it. Louis bending over and just revealing the green bead that was the only evidence of the rest of the chain filling him? It was too much for Harry to cope with. He groaned loudly, earning him a smug grin when Louis turned back around.

“You like?” Louis was a sadistic fuck who, Harry reiterated to himself, would be the death of him with that damn arse, especially that damn arse full up with green anal beads that glistened with lube. How long had Louis been wearing them? What would he do next? And most importantly when would Harry get to pull them free and replace them with his fingers and his tongue and his cock?

“I hate you,” Harry gritted out, causing Louis’ grin to grow yet further.

“Perfect reaction, my love.” His laugh was lighter and more carefree than Harry thought it had any right to be, but then it was him who was the poor sucker not allowed to touch, not Louis. He couldn’t even look at Louis directly, instead he had to witness this perfect, beautiful, cock-twitching sight second hand through a mirror. Harry had been confused at first, why the mirror? Now he understood, though. It just made the fact he couldn’t touch Louis or himself harder. It just made the desire to be close to Louis stronger. It just made him want to jump out of the chair and ravish his boy even more.

Louis settled on the edge of the bed, one knee up to expose himself. He checked the angle, making sure Harry had a perfect view in the mirror. His fingers ran over the last bead that was settled tight against his hole, teasing and stroking the furrowed flesh. They came away shiny, and he held them up for Harry to see. He was practically dripping lube, and something inside Harry told him that it would be the passion fruit one that Harry loved so much. His mouth watered in anticipation.

His husband grabbed the ring at the end, tugging slightly, and Harry thought his heart might actually stop. He yearned to be closer, to get to watch this from centimetres away, millimetres maybe, rather than through a mirror across the room. He could see the tight muscle stretching as the first bead pulled at it, could hear Louis let out a little gasp, could practically feel the way the muscle would resist at first before the bead popped free. He wanted to be over there, wanted to be pulling them from his husband, wanted to tease and overstimulate Louis with them until he sobbed and begged for Harry to fuck him. Another night, maybe. The beads were definitely something he wanted to try again after this challenge. 

Louis pulled harder, moaning as the first bead inside him pulled free. The muscle of his arsehole fluttered as it closed, matching how Harry’s pulse was fluttering. Harry was quite amazed he still had blood for his heart to push around his body, shocked it wasn’t all focused entirely in his cock. Everything else seemed superfluous at that moment, his world narrowed to the green beads being pulled slowly, teasingly, from Louis’ arse, and the pressure of his cock against his jeans. Nothing else mattered.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/conscious-ramblings/media/IMG_2338_zpsspvaezc1.jpg.html)

Another bead popped free before Louis pushed the entire string back in. Harry could  _ hear  _ the lube as Louis pushed the largest bead at the end past his rim. The stretch was obscene, Harry swallowed hard and focused on moving the ring on his left hand up and down his finger methodically. It was that or sit on his hands, and Harry wasn’t sure he could risk moving his cock against his jeans even a millimetre, knowing it would probably make him come in his boxers instantly. He wasn’t even close to ready for this to be over.

The three beads Harry had seen already were pulled out in quick succession, a high whine coming from Louis the only evidence of his arousal. That was, apart from his rock hard cock which was dripping pre-come from its tip. It was dark and angry with the blood that filled him, and years of knowledge told Harry just how close his partner was. Harry wanted to swallow him whole, make him come as he pulled the rest of the beads free. Instead, he watched through his mirror and twisted his wedding ring over and over again.

“D’you like that, Haz?” Louis’ voice was broken, and Harry knew instantly why he had been so silent until that moment. He was always so determined when putting on a show for Harry to not show his own arousal until he couldn’t hold back anymore. The knowledge Louis was that close nearly sent Harry over the edge.

“Love it. Love you,” Harry pleaded with the man in the mirror. “Let me touch you, Lou. Let me turn round at least, need to be closer, need to be with you. Let me be with you.”

“Not yet, I need to show you the rest. Be good,” Louis practically choked on the last word as he started to pull the beads free from his arse once more.

This time he didn’t stop at the third bead, he kept on going. Four, five, six, seven, how many of those damned things were inside him? They got smaller as they went, Harry could see his hole struggling to clench back around them, loosened from the treatment Louis had given himself. Harry’s mouth filled with saliva, desperate to get his mouth there, get his tongue inside, to bring Louis off. It wouldn’t take long, he could tell from the pre-come that coated Louis’ cock and dripped down over his balls to join the mess of lube below. Harry ached.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/conscious-ramblings/media/IMG_2332_zpskahx7wew.jpg.html)

Finally, the eighth bead pulled free and there were no more. Harry let out a heavy sigh of relief, thinking that the end was in sight. Finally, he would get to touch his husband, tease him and kiss him and fuck him and make him come. When Louis started to push the beads back inside him Harry could only bite hard on his lip to stop the anguished wail inside him from coming out.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy did you? Don’t you know me better than that by now?” Louis practically choked on the words as he pushed the biggest bead back into himself. Harry watched through the mirror as Louis stretched around it, shiny with lube and red with arousal. It was torture. Governments should use this on their enemies to get information. Harry would have offered anything and everything in that moment to be allowed to even turn around, let alone touch.

“Please, baby. Please. I need you, just let me play with them, yeah? Let me come closer at least? Just turn the chair around even? Something, Lou, anything,” Harry babbled, lost in watching the view in front of him. The mirror offered a level of detachment that was almost like the pornos they had watched together, but at the same time it heightened everything, brought them closer.

Harry played with his wedding ring in earnest, moaning as Louis reached to his own ring which he had hung on a chain around his neck and slipped his finger through it. 

“Didn’t want it to get dirty when I fingered myself open earlier but didn’t want to not have it on either,” Louis explained unprompted as he pulled the first bead free once more. He completely ignored Harry’s begging, dead set on however he had planned on this progressing. Harry both loved and hated when he got like this, so dead set on an idea that no amount of begging or pleading could get him to change his mind.

Harry leaned closer to the mirror in his chair, wincing as the rough fabric of his boxers and jeans pressed against his aching cock. He had to close his eyes and breath through his nose for a moment to get himself under control, to stop this ending before he even laid a finger on Louis. Not that he doubted he might be able to come twice tonight, he was sure Louis was more than willing to put on a show to ensure that, but he knew it would mean even longer before he could touch, taste, feel, fuck.

When he reopened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Louis pulling the beads free once more, dangling them in front of himself in the most wanton gesture Harry had ever seen. 

“Turn around, Harry,” Louis tried to keep his voice calm but there was need laced through it that Harry could hear a mile off. It took everything in him to not spin the chair instantly. That would be dangerous considering the potential time bomb that was his rock hard cock combined with any sort of friction. He stood, carefully and slowly, turning away from the mirror to see Louis. 

The visceral nature of the sight in front of him hit him like a tonne of bricks. After watching all this through a mirror, even with the sounds and smells to prove it was real, he felt like seeing Louis, his Louis, there on the bed like a punch to the gut. Every instinct told him to run to him, take him, kiss him, taste him. Louis hadn’t told him to do that, however, and Harry was adamant to give his boy the perfect tease he had planned. 

“Fuck, Lou. You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry breathed the words without much thought, the situation they were in acting like some kind of truth serum. There were no walls between them, no thinking about what he might say, just a connection to his husband that he wanted to nurture and grow and never let wither or die. 

Louis had the audacity to blush. He sat on the bed, one knee still crooked up, arse exposed and lube covered beads in his hand, and honest to god blushed about Harry saying he looked beautiful. 

“Come ‘ere,” it was practically a whisper, only just audible over the beating of Harry’s heart. 

Harry slowly walked towards his husband, who was practically vibrating on the bed. It seemed that finally letting Harry turn around, giving Harry permission to come closer, had broken Louis’ self-control and the full extent of his arousal was now showing through. Their eyes locked as Harry padded closer, the sound of his steps muffled by his socks. Harry held the gaze as he slowly, deliberately pulled off every ring on his right hand. Louis’ gaze flicked between Harry’s eyes and his hands, throat swallowing as each ring was removed. Finally, Harry moved to his left hand, removing the singular ring there that he had been worrying throughout Louis’ show. 

As Harry went to place the rings in Louis’ line of sight on the dresser, he had second thoughts about the wedding ring. Instead, he placed the others carefully and visibly in a row, quirking an eyebrow at Louis when he looked confused by the gold band left in Harry’s hand. Harry crossed over to Louis, leaning to unclasp the chain around his neck and slipping his own ring on it to join Louis’, before doing it up again.

“Looks good,” Harry muttered as he ducked to place a kiss over the two rings that hung together. Louis’ answering groan was response enough.

“Now, what do you want me to do with these?” Harry indicated the beads that hung loosely in Louis hand, seemingly forgotten in the past five minutes. 

“Fuck,” Louis gritted out the word, his head falling back as Harry kissed up his chest from rings, across his collar bones.

“Mmmm, baby, can I play with them? Need to know what they feel like pulling out of you.” Louis nodded absently, lost in how Harry trailed his lips over Louis’ skin as he spoke. “Can you get on your knees for me?”

Louis lingered for a moment, reveling in the kisses Harry placed to his overheated skin. He was sheened with sweat and Harry couldn’t get enough of the taste. One quick bite to his collarbone shook Louis from his daze, however, and his eyes locked on Harry for a second before he scrambled to comply. The beads were left on the bed beside Harry, inviting him to finally pleasure his boy. In seconds Louis was on his hands and knees facing away from Harry, arse up and still glistening with lube.

Harry couldn’t help the lick he leaned in to give. Fuck. He’d been right, Louis had used the passion fruit lube. He couldn’t stop himself, he had to taste again. Louis was loose and Harry’s tongue slipped so easily inside him, both of them letting out matching groans of pleasure. Harry lathed his tongue over Louis’ reddened skin, nipping and biting and sucking and kissing. He could have stayed like that, eating Louis’ arse. He could have licked for hours, lost in the taste of him. He would have done if Louis hadn’t moved to touch his cock. The movement shocked Harry, made him come back to his senses and remember what he had been planning on doing.

He picked up the beads, weighing them in his hand. They were heavier than he had anticipated, solid but soft to the touch. They shone with lube, but Harry wanted more, wanted Louis to drip. He grabbed the lube that Louis had left on the edge of the bed, squeezing some over the beads and rubbing it over them. Louis wriggled in front of him, seeking Harry’s touch.

“Shhh, two secs baby, I’ve got you,” Harry whispered, soothing a hand over Louis’ lower back as he centred himself. Seconds later he had the first bead pressing lightly against Louis’ hole. It just pushed slightly inside before he pulled back, teasing and getting his own back as Louis whined and whimpered under him. He loved the noises Louis made, loved how his husband got when he fell apart and lost control. 

Each bead that filled Louis changed the pitch of the moans and whines he let out. It was like playing a finely tuned musical instrument. If Harry pressed down on the beads just so... ah that was the spot he’d been looking for.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged, not seeming to see the irony in begging Harry to have mercy and stop teasing when Louis had been teasing for the past god knows how long. Harry wasn’t a cruel man, though, and so he just pressed down on the beads one more time, elicited one more perfectly in tune whine, and then he was pulling them free, ready to replace them with his achingly hard cock.

The first slide in was perfect, slippery and with just the perfect amount of resistance before Louis’ body was welcoming him home. They’d been together for years now and yet somehow entering his husband felt new and magical every time, while simultaneously feeling like he had been built to do this for his entire life. As usual, it crossed his mind that Louis was some sort of wizard, before that thought, and all others, was swept away in the white noise of  _ louislouislouis _ .

It wasn’t going to take long on either of their parts, Harry knew, not after the past god knows how long of foreplay, and so he was determined to take full pleasure from every deep thrust into his husband. Louis whimpered and whined and mewled with every thrust to his prostate, babbling words begging for Harry to touch him, make him come. 

There was a part of Harry that wanted to get back at Louis for not letting him touch himself throughout the show, but that tiny whisper was utterly shouted down by the much larger part of him that needed to see Louis fall apart in his arms. His hand wrapped around Louis’ length and his husband lost it. He shuddered and all but collapsed under Harry, legs and arms no longer able to support him. Three strokes was all it took for him to come, Harry chasing after him as he collapsed over Louis still half hanging off the bed, surrounded by a haze of blissful orgasm. 

Ten minutes later, clean and curled under the duvet with a very sated boy in his arms, he toyed with the rings on the chain around Louis’ neck.

“Put it back on for me?” Louis sounded exhausted, like the effort of stringing words together took the absolute last of his energy reserves. “Feel naked without it.”

As Harry slipped the smaller ring onto Louis’ wedding finger he was transported back to their wedding day, to promises and hope and love and dreams of their future together. If he was honest he could never have imagined it would be this good, that he would still be this in love and would have two wonderful children. Despite the occasional fights, despite how stale things had felt twenty-nine days ago, despite the exhaustion that parenting brought, the long hours at work, everything, despite it all he wouldn’t change a thing.

“I love you.” He pressed the words over the ring, kissing Louis’ hand where it lay sleepily draped over Harry’s body.

“Course you do, just pulled beads out of my arse for you. ‘M a catch, you got lucky.” Louis mumbled the words, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Before Harry had even controlled his laughter Louis was asleep, curled in Harry’s arms like he was born to fit there.

 


End file.
